1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to lifting devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for lifting and transporting a standard residential trash container.
Portable refuse containers or trashcans are a well known fixture of modern residential life. Every homeowner is familiar with the weekly chore of transporting the trashcan to the curbside for pickup by the trash disposal service. This presents a difficult problem for the homeowner whose residence is a substantial distance from the curb.
Although many trash disposal services provide a wheeled container for this purpose, it remains a cumbersome task when the full container must be maneuvered for a substantial distance.
Thus, the present invention has been developed to provide a trash can lifting device which can be conveniently attached to a motor vehicle for transporting a trash container to the curb for pickup.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,097 to Shirley L. Parker et al. discloses a vehicle dump bed for vehicles such as a pickup truck which can be easily mounted on and removed from the vehicle bed. The dump bed is provided with fixtures for lifting a refuse container as the bed is lowered and for transporting the container from one place to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,986 to H. Farber discloses a detachable garbage can carrier comprising a fixture that is adapted for engaging the handles of a standard cylindrical trash can. The detachable carrier can be mounted on any suitable cart such as a two-wheel shopping cart for transporting the trashcan to the curbside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,434 to Kenneth B. Hamilton discloses an automobile portable hauler for transporting supplies and equipment on the exterior of a conventional motor vehicle. The portable hauler uses brackets that are adapted to fit over the door of the vehicle when the window is open and in a down position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,151 to Brian J. O'Connor discloses a carrier rack for mounting and carrying bicycles on a motor vehicle which includes structures for clamping the rack between the trunk and trunk lid or between some other opening in the automobile and a closure appending to that opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,955 to Hollis H. Metcalf discloses an automobile carrier adapted for mounting on the rear bumper and trunk of a vehicle which can be positioned to carry various loads thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,103 to J. C. A. Cameron discloses an automobile luggage carrier including fixtures for clamping the carrier to the rear bumper and window frame of the vehicle. However, no lifting mechanism is disclosed in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,474 to Edward J. Kelly discloses an outboard motor carrier including fixtures for clamping the carrier between the trunk and trunk lid of a motor vehicle. However, no lifting mechanism is disclosed in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,492 to Clinton Y. Scothern discloses a detachable lift unit for pickup trucks wherein the lifting is readily attached to and detached from the end of the bed of a pickup truck without the use of tools or other apparatus.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,173 to Kevin P. Barnes discloses a multi-vehicle transport system for bulk materials including a primary vehicle operable to go to remote areas and discharge the contents of a standard bin into a hopper, and a secondary load vehicle operable using a hydraulically actuated forklift system to lift and discharge the contents of the hopper from the primary load vehicle into the secondary load vehicle.